


Treat You Like A Queen

by NightWriter93



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Coyote Starrk, Alpha Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Alpha Ulquiorra Cifer, Alpha/Beta, Beta Kurosaki Ichigo, BetaVerse, Evil Soul Society, M/M, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polygamy, Slow Burn, Slow recovery, Talk of Suicide Attempts, True Mates, more parings to be added, post-Fake Karakura Town Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Ichigo was just so damn tired, was it wrong for him to go with someone who promised him a break?“Give me one month.” Teal eyes gleamed as a slow grin spread against the handsome face “One month, if I can prove to you that I can provide for you as I said. You still with us; forever.”Even if that person is an enemy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 8/19/2020

He was tired. 

He carried the weight of two worlds on his seventeen-year-old shoulders. Balancing schoolwork and protecting both the human world and the spirit world. 

Ichigo Kurosaki hasn’t had a break in two years. And he was so tired. 

The orange-head fazed into his bedroom and dropped soundlessly on his floor, he glanced at his body that laid still on his bed; Ichigo slowly moved to the bed and sighed as he faded into his body. He grunted as he felt the weight of his injuries transfer to his body, they never show but he could feel them; every bruise, every scratch, and cut. 

He opened his glazed over eyes and came face to face with his badge. The teen didn’t move under the covers as he closed his eyes and started to drift off to a restless sleep; maybe only a minute passed before his badge went off, which caused Ichigo’s eyes to snap open and jumped up. 

Ichigo groaned and grabbed the thing by the rope and lifted his arm to throw it before he paused when he felt a familiar reiatsu, Ichigo lowered his arm and looked over at his window and watched as an old enemy step through his wall. Dull brown eyes blinked as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez landed on his floor with a smirk pulled at his lips “Hey Berry” 

Ichigo arched an eyebrow before he sighed and rubbed his face, he threw his badge on his desk and looked back up when the hollow chuckled “Man you look like shit” He held his hands up when Ichigo glared at him but continued to smirk “I’m not looking to fight you, I was just thinking you would use a break” He started to explain as he noticed Ichigo’s confused look on his face. Grimmjow stepped closer, if he wasn’t already smirking he would be when Ichigo didn’t move 

“Look, everyone in Los Noches see’s it. The stupid Shinigami doesn’t care what happens to you; they’ll run you down until you can’t move” Grimmjow stated as Ichigo arched his eyebrow again “Ya know…I even bet I could show you how well I could provide for you. In fact” Grimmjow knelt down and looked Ichigo in the eye and held up one finger. 

“Give me one month.” Teal eyes gleamed as a slow grin spread across the handsome face “One month; if I can prove to you that I can provide for you as I said. You’ll stay with us; forever.”

“And if you can’t?” Ichigo asked with a sigh, unbothered and uncaring how close the other man was to him. He could die honestly and he would accept it with open arms, maybe he could actually sleep for once.

“Then you’re free to leave. What do you say, Kurosaki? Is it a deal?” 

Tired, blank chocolate eyes blinked at the Ex-Espada standing in his bedroom before he glanced at his badge that started to flash and scream again. He looked back and gave a slight nod. 

“Deal”

* * *

Ichigo headed downstairs with heavy steps, Grimmjow surprisingly easily agreed to stay upstairs in his bedroom while Ichigo headed downstairs to talk with his dad about what just happened; he was expecting more of a fight but got nothing. Not like he cared or anything.

As Ichigo rounded the corner he saw his old man standing close by with a Gikon in hand, Isshin glanced up before turning his eyes back to his son and stated “What’s going on? I felt an enemy” 

Ichigo blinked twice before he rubbed his neck “It’s Grimmjow, he’s not here to fight though” Ichigo stated as he swayed slightly, it was enough for his dad to go into parent mode and wrap an arm around his middle and pull him close so Ichigo could lean on him. 

“When was the last time you slept?” 

“I don’t know. Damn thing keeps going off” Ichigo mumbled as he leaned against Isshin with a body shaking sigh “He made a deal with me. He thinks he can take care of me better than the Soul Society does” Ichigo explained before he stood up and moved away, he headed to the kitchen, Isshin following him. 

“He could kill you” Isshin pointed out and felt a shiver run down his body when his son turned around and smiled; there in that smile Isshin could see everything; the depression, the pain, the guilt, the regret. 

“I hope so” Ichigo stated before he got himself a glass of water, he drank half of the cup in one go before he dumped the rest and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I already lost half of myself. They’re just waiting for me to croak; besides...I already agreed” 

Isshin nodded before he rubbed his chin and closed his eyes, he hummed before he snapped his fingers “I know. When the Shinigami come looking for you; and they will. I’ll tell them you went to a family friend's house in America” Isshin stated with a smile “They won’t go looking for you. I know they won’t, Grandpa Yamma doesn’t care that much; after all, he didn’t send them looking for me” 

Ichigo nodded and held up the badge. “What are we going to do with this? I don’t want to take it with me” He grumbled, Isshin just chuckled and took it from him as he heard a set of feet come up behind him. 

“Don’t worry about this. I’ll take care of it, now” Isshin stated before he turned around and stared at the blue-haired man “Now. I know what you’re planning, I’m not as stupid as I play." He started as he narrowed his eyes at the Hollow "I don’t approve, but. I do think he needs to get out of the Shinigami’s eyes” Isshin glanced at Ichigo who looked like he was going to fall asleep where he stood “Just a bit of advice, as his father, be gentle” Isshin stated as he walked to Ichigo and picked him up bridal style. “They’ve broken him” 

Grimmjow’s eyes widened at being found out before he frowned and nodded, he knew that much to be honest. Grimmjow carefully took the teen from Isshin’s arms and held Ichigo close to his chest. “I didn’t think you would approve, but I also didn’t think the berry would come this easily” Grimmjow shifted him before he lifted his hand and tapped the air, creating a Descorrer in the middle of Isshin’s kitchen “I’ll keep you updated on his recovery” Grimmjow stated as the air closed behind him. 

* * *

As Grimmjow walked he glanced down at the teen in his arms, he watched as Ichigo fought to keep his eyes open; he slightly bounced with Grimmjow’s steps, without thinking Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo’s hair and purred lowly. He felt Ichigo slowly relax in his arms, when he pulled away he found his berry sleeping. Grimmjow let a low growl out before he continued to walk through the black hallway and stepped through to Los Noches. 

He didn’t stop walking even when he saw Ulquiorra waiting for him, he knew the other would follow in step “It’s worse than we thought, I was basically in his face and he just stared at me” Grimmjow stated as he growled lowly “We should have gotten him sooner” 

“None of us were ready to think about leaving Los Noches, let alone Hueco Mundo. Aizen and the Shinigami damaged all of us; we’re lucky to be alive Grimmjow” The Ex-Fourth Espada reminded him as they walked down the long white hallway, his coattails flowing behind him. 

Grimmjow sighed and mumbled “I know. His dad said they broke him” Grimmjow glanced at the other, his emerald eyes staring at the teen who almost killed him before looking up at Grimmjow confused. 

“I wonder what they did to break him?” 

“When I find out. I’m going to kill the fuckers who did it” Grimmjow growled deep and vicious while the teen slept soundly in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revised 8/19/2020

Ichigo grunted as he slowly woke up, he opened his eyes and looked around; he realized he wasn’t in his bedroom but he was so comfortable he didn’t want to move. He did curl up a little more and closed his eyes, he was still tired; he’ll sleep for another five minutes and then figure out where he was. 

When Ichigo woke up again, it was to the sound of a door closing; Ichigo grunted and slowly shifted. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and turned to face whoever came in; he blinked at the bright-pink-haired thin hollow who smiled slightly at him. Ichigo looked the man over, his eyes landed on his sword at his hip before Ichigo gathered the blanket up around him and laid back down, his back facing the stranger. 

“Are you hungry?” A light voice called which made Ichigo curl in, even more, Ichigo pulled the covers over his head, the hollow sighed lightly before they quietly left. Leaving Ichigo curled up on the bed. Once they stepped outside, their amber eyes met with teal. 

“How is he, Pinkie?” Grimmjow asked from where he was leaning against the opposite wall. He watched the other remove his glasses and clean them before slipping them back on. 

“He didn’t say anything. He did sit up, but his eyes...they had no life in them. Even when he noticed Fornicarás, he just laid back down” Szayel stated as he shook his head, sending pink hair off to the side; he lifted his hand and ran it through his hair “He curled up and covered his head when I asked if he wanted something to eat; I’m sorry Grimmjow. The only way to fix this is to work at his speed” He arched an eyebrow at the growl “Growling won’t help anything, you have to show him that you care. He probably came along because he thought you were going to kill him” 

Grimmjow paused and looked at the door and opened his mouth but was stopped by a thin hand being held up “I know, but he doesn’t. Just tread carefully” Szayel stated before he walked off, he glanced back at the higher-ranked hollow; he sighed as he saw Grimmjow make himself comfortable on the floor in front of the door, he felt bad for him. The blue-head found his true mate only to have fate rip them apart and now that Grimmjow found him again, the berry was broken. 

Szayel shook his head and continued to walk, he chuckled and stopped “Worried?” He turned and faced the other higher-ranked hollow. Emerald-eyes glanced at him before looking at Grimmjow.

“No, concerned. We need to get Kurosaki out of his body, a human’s body can’t last long here. Find a way to remove him, quickly” Ulquiorra stated before he headed to Grimmjow, he stood next to the other and faced the door “It’ll be alright. Kurosaki’s strong” 

* * *

Ichigo shifted on the bed, he slowly opened his eyes when he heard the door close again; he slowly sat back up and rubbed his face before he found himself staring at three Espada's. All three were missing their swords though, Ichigo blinked at them before the same pink-haired-guy smiled “Hello, we’ve never met before. I’m Szayel Aporro Granz, do you mind if I sit?” 

Ichigo frowned and looked at the bed before he looked back up; he waited but the smile never waved and he didn’t move. Ichigo slowly nodded and only then did the man sit on the bed; staying to the edge, Ichigo glanced at the other two before looking back at amber eyes. 

“Don’t worry. They won’t hurt you; you remember Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, right?” Szayel smiled when Ichigo nodded again “Good. Now we need to get you out of your human body-” Szayel started before he stopped when he saw the slight flash of fear flash across his eyes, Szayel didn’t stop smiling and continued “We have new clothes for you; you’re body can’t handle being here, okay?” 

Ichigo glanced at the three of them before he looked down at his hands; he knew what Szayel was talking about, he could feel it. His body was so heavy here, he only felt like sleeping even though his body didn’t need it anymore. But he didn’t want to see his black robes; Ichigo slowly nodded and shifted to the edge of the bed, he paused when he got closer to Szayel and looked at the door at the same time the others did when reiatsu spiked. “It’s okay, I’ll deal with them. Get him changed and I’ll be back” Ulquiorra stated before he handed something white to Grimmjow. 

Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow who gave him a slight twitch of his mouth, was that a smile? Ichigo just blinked before he turned his gaze at Szayel who stood and held his hand out. The teen looked at the hand for a while before he stood up without taking his hand. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fine” Ichigo whispered but still swayed, Szayel didn’t comment before he slowly reached out and grabbed Ichigo’s wrist; Ichigo instantly tried pulling his hand out of the grip. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Ichigo take a deep breath, I’m just removing you from your body” Szayel smoothed as he placed his hand on Ichigo’s chest, he could feel how fast his heart was beating “On three. One. Two” Szayel stated as he pulled Ichigo’s arm while pushing at his chest, spreading his soul form from his body “Three” Szayel smiled as he held Ichigo’s other body “Grimmjow’s going to help you get dressed okay? Nothing is going to happen” Szayel stated as he left the room. 

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow who knelt down and slowly reached out, he slightly paused before he mumbled “Let’s get you out of these horrible robes” he gently started to untie his outfit, Grimmjow’s hands twitched every time Ichigo did; Grimmjow was awful at being slow and gentle, he glanced up and saw Ichigo watching him “Don’t worry, Berry. You’ll feel better once you’re in something different” he mumbled before he pulled his hands back when Ichigo moved, he sat back on his heels as he waited to see what he would do. 

“O-Okay” was mumbled above him. Grimmjow glanced up and found Ichigo closer to him; he went to remove his top layer but jumped when Grimmjow placed his hands over Ichigo’s trembling ones. 

“It’s okay. I got this” Grimmjow stated before he waited for Ichigo to move his hands, Grimmjow started to undress him; his movement more confident, he slowly started to purr as more of Ichigo’s skin was exposed, he bit down his rage at the different bruises and scars he found. Once Ichigo was fully stripped of all Shinigami clothes, even down to the socks; Grimmjow threw them off to the other side of the room before he slowly started to dress him in Arrancar issued white and black clothes. 

Grimmjow didn’t pause when he felt something wet hit his hands, he continued to dress Ichigo until he was tying the waistband together; once Ichigo was fully dressed Grimmjow stood up “See, you even look better” Grimmjow stated with a chuckle, ignoring Ichigo’s tear-streaked face; Ichigo was fully dressed in a standard Arrancar style, the complete opposite of what he had before.

Ichigo looked up as Grimmjow started to walk away, he bit his lip and reached out. 

Grimmjow paused when he felt Ichigo grab onto the back of his jacket. He looked behind him and opened his mouth but closed it and toed off his shoes before he gently pulled Ichigo back on the bed and laid down with him. He shifted them so Grimmjow’s back was to the door and Ichigo was trapped between the wall and him, Ichigo pressed himself up against Grimmjow; the blue-head kept his arm up until Ichigo stopped moving and wrapped it around him. 

He lifted his head as Ichigo hid his face in his neck, he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them tightly, he didn’t say anything when he felt Ichigo shoulders to shake or that his neck was getting wet; just what did he go through. Grimmjow rubbed his back while he purred softly for him; just as Ichigo was about to fall asleep, Grimmjow was sure he mumbled. 

“Shiro” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone once again for still being behind this story. I had lost what I had originally wanted to do with it so I'm basically starting over. But anyway, here's the third chapter after like a year.
> 
> Sorry if my writing suddenly changed

When Ichigo woke up he found he could breathe better, he wasn’t sluggish or as tired. He could hear people talking around him, in low voices to not wake him; he was...actually pretty content where he was. His face against someone’s chest and a hand running through his hair while another hand draws lazy patterns on his exposed hip. 

“I’m surprised he let you in the bed” Ichigo knew that voice, what was the pink-haired guy's name again? Apollo- something?

“You’re going to wake him” Came a rough voice that Ichigo felt more than heard, it rumbled against his face and his body. The hand in his hair didn’t stop as the hand that was tracing patterns on his hip did and wrapped around his lower back to pull him closer. 

“I’m sure he’s already awake” Another male voice spoke up, it was deep and bored; he definitely knew that voice. That was Ulquiorra. 

Ichigo waited a few moments soaking in the warmth as long as he could; it’s been a while since he’s actually felt warm. Almost two years in fact.

Once he decided he was warm enough he shifted and placed a hand on the firm pillow he was using and pushed himself up; sitting back on his heels with his legs straddling something firm, rubbing his face with a yawn, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and found that the thing he was straddling was Grimmjow’s left leg, the Espada froze as dull eyes glanced at the two who were still standing by the bed, watching them before he looked back at Grimmjow, brown eyes brows pulling together.

“Ichigo, how are you feeling?” Szayel asked as his dull eyes glanced at him, the pink-haired ex-Espada smiled; the two of them stared at each other before he prompted “Ichigo?” 

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer before he visibly stiffened and quickly looked down at himself, he grabbed his clothes and pulled at them before he noticed they were white and not black; he frowned again and looked over at the hollows “W-Wha...” he started before he looked around confused. 

“Kurosaki, did you forget what happened?” Ulquiorra asked as he stayed in his spot, his hands in his pockets so he didn’t seem like a threat, he continued when he saw he had the other’s attention “Grimmjow changed you out of those horrible Shinigami robes into those. I took the liberty of destroying your old robes” 

Ichigo nodded slightly before he glanced at Grimmjow who hadn't moved. A blue eyebrow arched when Ichigo’s eyebrows pulled together again. “You’re-” He paused as his voice cracked slightly “-you’re not going to kill me…are you?” 

Grimmjow frowned at the question before he squared his shoulders and stated “No. I’m not” 

“Ichigo-” Szayel called which turned the attention to him “-would you like to walk around with me?” Szayel asked as he held out a hand, a smile still on his face; he waited as Ichigo frowned at him before Ichigo stiffly crawled off the bed and slowly stood on shaky legs. Ichigo glanced at his hand before he looked away and followed the pink-haired hollow out of the bedroom.

Once it was the two of them Grimmjow spoke. “He barely has any reiatsu” it was more like a growl as he stood up and glanced at the higher-ranked hollow.

“I would say I’m surprised he hasn’t died but that would be a lie” Green eyes turned to him “Where’s his Zanpakuto?” 

“He didn’t have it when he came out of his body” Grimmjow cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders “Last night….he mumbled something about a ‘Shiro’…” Blue eye’s met green before he stated “My mate is half hollow. But I haven’t felt anything resembling hollow reiatsu” 

Green eyes widened before narrowing and glancing at the bed. 

* * *

Ichigo glanced around as he followed the pink-haired ex-Espada through the hallways, he looked back at the hollow and found amber eyes looking at him “Does it shock you that we’re still alive?” He asked as he smiled “It’s been two and a half years I believe; only a few of us survived” 

Ichigo frowned as Szayel opened his mouth to say something before Ichigo whipped his head behind them; Szayel frowned and turned around to see what caused Ichigo to act like that. The two of them stared down the hall before a small child walked up and blinked at them “Weird to see you out of your hole, Zel” she stated as she crossed her arms and cocked her hip out before she turned a pink eye to the other one. “Who are you?” 

“Oh” Szayel stated as he glanced between them “It never occurred to me that you two never met.” The two of them glanced at him which caused a pink eyebrow to arch “Lilynette this is Ichigo. Ichigo, Lilynette” 

Ichigo slightly nodded which had the smaller hollow jerk before she nodded as well, she took a step up to Ichigo and sniffed at him. She blinked when Ichigo took a step back from her, a slow grin pulled at her face “What’s wrong? Scared?” She teased before she grabbed at the broken part of her horn, her grin grew as she pulled her sword out and watched dull eyes follow it. 

“Lilynette!” Szayel snapped as he glared at the smaller hollow. She just huffed and gave him a glare. 

“Oh shut up. You’re not my beta” she stated as she held it up and turned her attention to the other “Ready?!” She yelled as she rushed at him. 

Ichigo blinked as he watched her get in position, as she did, his eyes widened as the small hollow shifted before his eyes and a small black-haired Shinigami stood in front of him before, rushing at him. 

Ichigo’s breath picked up as he took a step back and mumbled “Rukia” he took another step back and flash stepped away. Leaving two very confused hollows alone in the hallway. 

“Lilynette!” Szayel snapped again as he turned to face the confused hollow “Why did you attack him? He came here thinking we were going to kill him” 

“Well, he’s a Shinigami, right? That’s what we do” she stated with an eye roll before returning her sword to her horn “He was boring, nothing like what how he was talked about” she huffed before she let out a grunt when she was grabbed by the neck and lifted “Hey! Let me down!” 

“No, we’re going to Grimmjow and you’re going to tell him exactly what you did to his beta” Szayel stated as he sonído off to where he felt Grimmjow and the others. 

Lilynette pouted from where she sat on the floor, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away “How was I supposed to know he was Grim’s beta?” She grumbled as she refused to look at the older hollows. 

“Do you know where he is?” Szayel asked as he frowned, he should have gone after him but the way he reacted. 

“No. He barely has any reiatsu; it’ll be hard to track him” Ulqurria answered as Grimmjow paced behind him, he knew he should have never let the damn berry out of his sight. 

“Maybe he’s looking for Rukia” Lilynette stated before she jumped when Grimmjow stopped and faced her. 

“What?” he snapped, his eyes narrow and cold, causing the younger hollow to swallow nervously before mumbling her reply. 

“W-well....when I went to attack him” she started as she glanced to the side “He called me Rukia, and he looked scared” 


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo panted as he landed and took off again, he pushed himself further and further away; he had to get away if she was here! He grunted when his legs gave out and he crashed to the ground, his right cheek making contact with the polished floor first before his shoulder followed, slowly Ichigo pushed himself up as he panted heavier; he couldn’t breathe! 

He gasped for air as he got himself up on his hands and knees, he needed to getaway! “S-Shi” he mumbled between his gasps for air “Help...I can’t...not alone” he glanced up when he heard steps heading his way; his vision swam as he couldn’t get enough air. 

The sound of steps echoed and grew louder as Ichigo felt himself sweat, they were back again! Why else would Rukia be here?! He grunted as he got himself back to his feet and swayed slightly, he wouldn’t let them catch him again, never again. 

“ _ Ichigo _ ” 

The sound of his name echoed around him like a mob of people were calling his name, the sounds of their steps only got louder and closer. “Leave me alone” Ichigo grunted as he grabbed his head and stumbled back, he looked back at the group and his eyes widened as he saw everyone he thought was his friend staring at him. 

“ _ It was going to kill you”  _

_ “We did it to save you”  _

_ “It was an order”  _

Ichigo grabbed his head as the voice continued to talk “Shut up” he groaned as he sank to his knees and curled in, he felt something snap inside of him when a hand was placed on his shoulder; his body reacted on its own and Ichigo turned to where the hand was coming from and raked his nails against whatever flesh it connected with. He stumbled back and shielded himself with his arms as he shook, his eyes turned a golden brown but were hazy and unseeing. 

Grimmjow was a mess, he sent the other adults out to try and find his berry; knowing something happened between him and that bitch of a Shinigami, Grimmjow warned everyone to be careful when approaching Ichigo. 

Grimmjow should have figured something happened between them sooner, but his concern over his beta took over; Ichigo didn’t have his normal Zanpakuto when he was in his human bedroom, and he didn’t have it when Szayel removed his soul. Just what the fuck happened?! 

Grimmjow landed and was about to take off again when the horrible stench of panic and fear hit his nose; his nose scrunched up at the smell before he noticed a slight warm undertone….that belonged to Ichigo. He turned and faced the hallway where the scent was coming from, narrowing his eyes he headed down it, he easily found Ichigo in the middle of some kind of panic attack, struggling to breathe as he cried out. 

Grimmjow felt it a whine build-up at the sight but pushed it down, he called out for his beta who only cried to be left alone. Frowning, he made his way to his beta in need with quick steps; he reached out but as soon as his hand touched Ichigo’s shoulder the Beta turned and lashed out. 

Grimmjow let out a loud curse as he felt Ichigo’s nails dig into his cheek as he jumped back, Grimmjow held his hand over the bleeding area as he watched Ichigo back himself into the wall; Grimmjow couldn’t stop the annoyed growl that came out. 

He took a deep breath and knelt down; he knew shit about trying to calm down others, he only knew how to kill and protect, this was a job for a Beta but the only ones were out looking for the damn berry. He pulled his hand away from his cheek and, as gently as he could, called out “Berry. Hey.” He paused when Ichigo jerked “Those assholes aren’t here-” he stated as he slowly got closer, holding his hand up to stop whoever was approaching them “-It’s just us. You and me” 

Ichigo just curled in on himself as he mumbled “Stay away” 

“I’m not going to harm you. They can’t get you here” Grimmjow continued to talk low but felt his eyebrow twitch at how slow he was moving; he just wanted to go over and fucking smack sense back into him. Grimmjow took a deep breath and calmed himself, his own irritation was probably making him freak even more. “Ichigo, it’s okay” he tried again as he knelt in front of him and reached out with his reiatsu. 

Ichigo stiffened and ducked his head when he felt the reiatsu touch him before he slowly relaxed as it felt familiar; he slowly looked up and lowered his arms to see the haunting figures slowly fade away and be replaced with a single person with teal blue hair. He lowered his arms more when his vision cleared more and he noticed the gashes on the person’s face before he looked at his right hand and noticed the deep red blood that ran down his hand and arm. 

“Ichigo” 

Brown eyes snapped over to Grimmjow who held his hand out “It’ll be okay. I’m here now; I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner” 

Grimmjow watched as brown eyes slowly started to water as his beta’s hands started to shake, Grimmjow stayed still as a small ‘hic’ came from his beta as he stated “T-They...I-I trusted them” Grimmjow clenched his jaw as he shifted closer; he gently pulled Ichigo closer and hid his head in his neck and held his beta close. 

“I got you” Grimmjow mumbled as he felt Ichigo grab at his jacket “I will never harm you again. You’re safe here” 

Grimmjow glanced over at Ulquiorra and Szayel as Ichigo sobbed against his neck; pure rage bright in his eyes.  The Soul Society will pay for what they did to his beta. 


	5. Chapter 5

Isshin grunted as his internal clock woke him at 5:30am like every morning; he got up and headed to his closet, got dressed like he normally did before taking a small walk to his son’s bedroom. 

Opening the door he was greeted to an empty bed; the ex-captain leaned against the doorway and stared at the bed. It’s been a week since the Espada took Ichigo, according to Urahara; the badge hasn’t stopped going off. 

Isshin shook his head and closed the door before he headed downstairs to start his day; once his foot hit the ground level he paused. His eyes hardened when he felt the flair of reiatsu, someone just entered the living world…someone of the Soul Society. 

Taking a calming breath he changed directions and stood in front of the front door; he couldn’t exactly tell who it was, but they weren’t a captain. Isshin didn’t have to wait long before the door was knocked on, squaring his shoulders he opened it “Rukia, Renji” he greeted without his normal excitement .

The two reapers glanced at each other before Rukia took a breath “Good morning, Kurosaki-san.” She paused before he continued “Um, is Ichigo okay? He hasn’t answered his badge in a week”

“Of course he hasn’t. He’s not here” Isshin stated as he crossed his arms over his chest “He’s in America” 

“America?!” Renji echoed in shock before he stepped forward “Who’s been handling the hollows in town?!” 

“Ishida, Chad and Orihime. You didn’t actually expect Ichigo to be able to fight hollows with that fake Zanpakutō you gave him” Isshin asked as he narrowed his eyes. 

“It’s not fake” Rukia stated as she frowned and clenched her hands “It’s a proper Zanpakutō!” 

“It’s not Ichigo’s. His is Zangetsu” Isshin snapped as he glared “The very same you broke and sealed away” he sneered at their shocked faces “You didn’t think I wouldn’t find out? I know everything” Isshin took a deep breath and calmed himself down “Leave. Return to the Soul Society and pray no one else finds out” he stated as he turned to walk back into the house.

Renji swallowed at the clear threat before he placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder to pull her back, the raven-haired Shinigami glared and smacked his hand away “You must understand why we did what we did!” She stated as she threw her arm out “His sword was corrupted! It had a hollow living in it, it was going to kill him!” 

Isshin turned and glared at them before he released his reiatsu against them; watching as the two of them collapsed to their knees and he stated “Don’t act like you care about my son. You tore half his soul away from him, broke it down to just the hilt and locked it away before you gave him a fake sword he can barely use and thrown him to the hollows” Isshin glared at the two, the venom in his voice was enough to make them both shake in fear. 

“Ichigo was purposely trying to kill himself during hollow attacks. I made the decision as his father to send him away to America to stay with relatives; stay away from him” Isshin stated before he let up on the pressure and slammed the door closed. He took another deep breath before he stated “I don’t know who you are, but I assume you’re here to give me an update?” 

Isshin turned to face the pink-haired Espada that had turned the corner as Isshin addressed him; a smile pulling at his lips “I am. A pleasure to meet you, Shiba-Taichou; Aizen had an abundance of files on you” 

  
  


“So then…he’s doing okay?” Isshin asked as he sat in his clinic office with the Espada, who introduced himself as Szayel Aporro Grantz, sat across from him with his back straight and hands on his white lap. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say okay. But he’s better” The pink-haired Espada stated as he pushed his glasses up “He had a…panic attack, I believe you call it-” he began and noticed Isshin’s shoulders tensing “-one of our other Espada’s thought it would be funny to try and attack him. He called her ‘Rukia’ before running away.

“We found him after he lashed out at Grimmjow. What happened between Ichigo and the Soul Society?” Szayel asked as his gold-eyes never left the ex-taichou as the man let out a shaky breath. 

“I...I don’t know exactly what happened; Ichigo never talked about it. I only know what happened through Yoruichi, apparently the head Taichou invited Ichigo to attend a meeting; there, they somehow held him down while they removed his Zanpakutō and broke it-” Isshin watched as the Espada jerked slightly and placed and hand on his bare hip “-they left the hilt and sealed it away, removing half of Ichigo’s soul in the process. They gave him a nameless fake one in its place and sent him back home.”

Isshin swallowed against his emotions as he shifted in his seat “At first he was pissed and betrayed that they would do something like that. He kept saying that he trusted them; then he got silent” Isshin shifted again before running a heavy hand through his hair “What do you know about-” Isshin suddenly stopped when his door knob shifted and Yuzu came through with Karin. “Good morning girls” he greeted. 

Yuzu frowned as she looked at her dad before turning her attention to the empty seat…but it wasn’t empty; she couldn’t see what was there. But it was something that felt familiar. “Dad…who are you talking to?” She asked as Karin stepped between her and the empty seat, a bat in her hand. 

“Why is that thing here?” The eldest twin asked as she pointed the bat at the hollow in the chair, she stiffened when it turned to look at her, Yuzu grabbed onto her clothes. 

“It feels like Ichi-nii” Yuzu mumbled lowly. Before she turned and faced their dad when he called for them.

“Girls, come here. I’ll explain everything” 

Szayel frowned as he stepped back into Los Noches, he tapped his chin as he walked down the halls; Ichigo’s dad gave some light onto what happened with the Berry, he was rather annoyed that they couldn’t finish their convocation thanks to Ichigo’s sisters. Szayel suddenly stopped and turned to where he felt reiatsu heading his way. 

“Where have you been?” 

Szayel swallowed as he stood straighter “I-I was in the living world giving an update...on Grimmjow’s request” he mumbled as gray-eyes narrowed before they turned to look down the hallway. 

“To who?” 

“Isshin Kurosaki…his son’s here. He’s Grimmjow’s beta” Szayel explained as Starrk Coyote stepped closer and tilted his head back slightly. 

“Take me to him” 


End file.
